


a little minty fresh

by smartbuckley



Series: you will get a sentimental feeling ( buddiemas 2020 ) [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Candy Canes, Established Relationship, Evan "Buck" Buckley Bakes, M/M, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartbuckley/pseuds/smartbuckley
Summary: Buck has a candy cane in his mouth and Eddie is enraptured.----Written for day five of buddiemas - candy cane.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: you will get a sentimental feeling ( buddiemas 2020 ) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051046
Comments: 6
Kudos: 165





	a little minty fresh

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the late posting of this. I had to focus a lot on other works that I had due, oops, lmao. I hope you guys enjoy this. If you're not a fan of blowjobs, please be careful.

Eddie Diaz couldn’t stop staring at his boyfriend. Normally, that wouldn’t be a bad thing - because staring at his boyfriend meant that Buck was usually doing something that Eddie enjoyed, and that usually meant that Buck and Eddie would go off somewhere to get whatever it was that they were staring for out of their systems. But today, Eddie knew that that wasn’t going to be a possibility, because while yesterday had Buck cooking the food for the dinner that he was hosting, today was the day Buck was baking food for the dessert portion of the dinner, and that meant Buck had to be even more focused on what he was doing than when he cooked.

And normally, Eddie had no problem when Buck baked - hell, Eddie enjoyed it when Buck baked, because he was always the food tester, and that was always fun and delicious. And normally it ended up in him and Buck making out like a couple of teenagers, something they both thought they wouldn’t continue to do well into their relationship but didn’t mind doing.

Except at this moment, Buck was baking with candy canes, which wasn’t a bad thing, not really, except for the fact that while baking, Buck continuously kept a candy cane in his mouth and would suck on it when he focused on it, or would let it rest on his lower lip. And for Eddie - it was incredibly distracting.

Because at this one moment, all Eddie could think about was stopping Buck from baking, removing the candy cane that he would suck on, and have his way with his boyfriend. Which he very well could do, he knew, except Buck was baking and Buck hated getting distracted when baking because it usually meant having to redo everything, which was ---

Yeah, Eddie knew it could be incredibly annoying, having to re-do everything multiple times. So he stayed where he was, and just continued to watch his boyfriend bake and suck, a small groan escaping from him when he saw Buck suck particularly hard on the candy cane before smirking.

“You’re staring,” Buck says after a moment, Eddie scowling briefly before he lets out another groan, becoming more and more annoyed.

“And you’re hot,” Eddie admits, shaking his head when he looks up to see Buck staring at him, still smirking, the candy cane in his hand now.

“What?” Eddie says, narrowing his eyes slightly as Buck steps around the corner and makes his way over to where Eddie is sitting. “What about whatever it is you’re baking?” Eddie asks after another moment, watching as Buck sits down on his lap, Eddie’s hands going to Buck’s hips to balance his boyfriend, eyes still narrowed a little.

“In the oven for at least forty-five minutes,” Buck says with a smirk, “Which you would’ve seen me do, if you weren’t focused on my lips,” he adds and Eddie finds himself letting out another groan, placing his head on Buck’s shoulder before beginning to kiss the skin that he has access to, thanks to the fact that Buck is wearing one of his muscle shirts, something he rarely does.

“Well, you know what your lips do to me,” Eddie whispers after a few minutes, biting Buck’s shoulder softly, groaning when he feels Buck thrust into him, eyes fluttering shut briefly as Buck’s fingers make their way to Eddie’s hair, tugging gently in response.

“I know what they do to you, yeah. I also know how you get when I put my mouth to good use,” Buck adds, and Eddie can feel the smirk that appears on Buck’s face, causing him to frown, especially when Buck removes himself from Eddie’s lap, slowly kissing down his body as he sits on the ground, Eddie’s eyes widening and a moan escaping from him the closer Buck get’s to his cock.

“You’re going to fucking kill me in our kitchen, aren’t you?” Eddie groans briefly, his fingers running through Buck’s hair and tugging as he moves his body a little, legs falling open as Eddie hums and undoes the button on his jeans before yanking them down his legs, kissing his thighs as he does so.

“Oh, absolutely. You’re never going to be able to sit on this uncomfortable stool again, your back against the island counter, without thinking about how I blew you right here,” Buck chuckles before opening his mouth and taking Eddie in slowly, the heat of Buck’s mouth causing Eddie to moan and shake a little, eyes falling shut.

Buck takes his time, moving his mouth inch by inch while his hands fondle Eddie’s balls, stroking the base of his cock that he can't’ reach with his mouth just yet, his tongue licking Eddie’s cock a few times, short and long licks, before he eventually swallows Eddie whole, his teeth gently skimming Eddie’s skin, causing Eddie to moan again before his fingers tighten in Buck’s hair.

“Fuck, Evan,” Eddie groans a minute later when Buck does a particular nice thing, Eddie’s eyes fluttering again as his balls begin to tighten and he yanks on Buck’s hair to tell him he’s close. The moment he does, Buck picks up the pace, his head bobbing as he sucks Eddie down, and a few minutes later, Eddie is coming with a shout, his body slumping as he pants out from his release, Buck coming up a moment later with a smirk before he kisses Eddie, and Eddie moans at the taste of himself on Buck’s lips.

“Fuck, you’re killing me,” Eddie whispers a minute later into the kiss, grabbing onto Buck and bringing him closer, his hand going inside of Bucks’ sweat pants to curl around Buck’s cock, fingers beginning to stroke before the timer on the oven goes off and Eddie lets out a small, disappointed groan.

“Hold the thought, babe,” Buck chuckles, removing Eddie’s hand before quickly going to the oven and carefully removing the --- Eddie doesn’t know what it is, can’t see it from where his head is resting on the counter, but he can see as Buck places it on the cooling rack on the opposite counter before he makes his way back over to Eddie, a smile on his face as he sits in his lap and Eddie holds onto him.

“Where were we?” Eddie teases, arching one of his eyebrows while Buck throws back his head and laughs, causing Eddie to stare at him like there’s nothing else important to him in the world, even though there  _ is _ . 

“I believe you were about to give me a hand job for blowing you,” Buck replies, eyes narrowed briefly in thought before he leans forward and kisses Eddie, smiling into the kiss and then pulling away. Eddie can taste the mint on Buck, could probably have tasted it earlier if he really tried to, but with his mind elsewhere ---

“But there’s nothing else to bake, so how about we go to the bedroom instead, and I can show you what a really good boy I am,” Buck says instead and Eddie finds himself moaning before he carefully stands up, holding onto Buck, walking them to the bedroom and doing just that - with candy canes.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on my [tumblr](https://anakinshayden.tumblr.com). Comments are appreciated, loved and always responded to.


End file.
